The Cat in the Hat (Canon)
Summary The Cat in the Hat, also called simply The Cat, is the iconic character from the works of Dr Seuss. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 9-B with equipment, possibly higher with VOOM Name: The Cat in the Hat, The Cat Origin: Dr. Seuss (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Trickster feline with a hat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Reality Warping and Toon Force, Hammerspace, Skilled marksman, Vehicular Mastery, Gravity Manipulation (Of only himself), limited Duplication of himself (Cats A-Z) and his hat, Summoning (Things One and Two), Enhanced Senses (Comparable to real cats, Can see with eyes shut), Genius Intelligence, Body Control, Flight (With umbrella), Fourth Wall Awareness, Purification (Type 1) and possibly Air Manipulation with VOOM, Stealth Mastery (In the Daisy Head Mayzie, he seems to be able to move around Mayzie's school completely unseen) Attack Potency: Street level+ physically (His size would warrant him being at least comparable to mid-sized cats), Wall level with equipment (Includes various vehicles and inventions, which would have this tier), possibly higher with VOOM (VOOM cleared an entire lawn of pink icing; note that the average lawn in Massachusetts (the state where Seuss had came up with the idea of The Cat in the Hat) is 14,809 square feet, or 1375.8011 square meters) Speed: Superhuman physically (Comparable to cats and was described to move as quick as a fox), Superhuman with equipment (Equipment includes cars that are this fast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Easily lifted and ran with the FUN-IN-A-BOX, can lift large objects nimbly; Comparable to large cats) Striking Strength: Street Class+ physically, Wall Class with equipment, possibly higher with VOOM Durability: Street level+ physically, Wall level with equipment Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, varies with abilities and equipment Standard Equipment: His hat, umbrella, FUN-IN-A-BOX (Things One and Two), Cars, Cats A-Z Intelligence: Genius (Skilled inventor, planner, multilinguist, and negotiator) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Show/Hide * Reality Warping, Hat duplication, Body Control, Hammerspace, Intelligence (Knows multiple languages) *Summoning the Things *Speed and Strength (6:14) *Flight and 4th wall awareness *Duplication, more Hammerspace, Intelligence, VOOM *Body Manipulation, Reality Warping, Toon Force Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cats A-Z: The Cat in the Hat summons 26 duplicates of himself from his hat and their subsequent hats, each smaller than the last. A''' being the size of the hat, '''Z being impossible to see with human eyes. * VOOM: When Z''' takes off his hat he creates a VOOM, a large burst of energy or wind that will clean any mess. This also puts all the cats back in The Cat in the Hat’s hat. * '''Reading with eyes shut: Can see while eyes are closed. This however can only be done for a limited time, or it makes his eyebrows hot. Note: This profile is the canon version of The Cat in the Hat as he appears in the books written directly by Theodor Geisel (aka Dr. Seuss) and the animated TV specials Geisel had direct control in. Others Notable Victories: Jeff the Killer (Insanity: Jeff the Killer) Jeff's Profile (Both were willing to kill, and speed was equalized) Thanos Simonattoi (The Real World) Thanos Simonattoi's Profile (The Cat in the Hat was bloodlusted and had all 9-B gadgets, speed was equalized, and The Cat in the Hat had 10 minutes of prep) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dr. Seuss Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Speedsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Adults Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Drivers Category:Body Control Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Mammals Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 9 Category:Purification Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vehicle Users